Secret Mission
by RunAwayHearts
Summary: Chris couldn't kill Wesker, so he let him go as long as Wesker stayed away, for good. But when Wesker returns it turns Chris's world upside down, Chris is now forced to question his loyalty to the BSAA, and to Wesker.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Authors Note: Ahhhh first fanfic EVER! Plz don't be harsh on me! But I do appreciate constructive criticism. Enjoy the story!**

**Warning: Chris X Wesker pairing. Very mild language. Smut in latter chapters.**

Chapter 1

Chris sighed, this wasn't working. He had gone to the grocery store hoping to get his mind off his recurring dream…

_**::**_

He was walking down a hallway with Clair, Jill, Sheva, Leon, Barry, and Rebecca, they were laughing about defeating umbrella finally.

"Christopher, what are you laughing about? You haven't won. You'll never win." The burnet whirled around at the sound of the blond mans voice. _No! They killed him he can't be back!_

"Ha ha ha don't look so surprised Christopher. You know you're glad I'm back." Wesker purred. Chris glanced to his side, everyone was gone! Chris reached for his hand gun. However that was gone as well, Chris began to panic, where was he anyway? Wesker's smile became twisted, his eyes flashed black. He moved closer to Chris, as tentacles ripped out from underneath his skin.

"Christopher, come here. I promise you I won't hurt you." Wesker lunged at Chris, claws gleaming, teeth flashing.

_**::**_

Chris usually jerked awake, at the feel of claws ripping through his flesh. He shook his head, driving away the memories. He needed to get over this, maybe he would give Clair a phone call, see if she wanted to go to lunch or perhaps a walk. Chris rolled his eyes, yeah, right, maybe she would want to play dress up and watch Disney movies to. He would never be able to tell Clair how he truly felt; she would think he was mad.

"You can tell me how you feel Chris. As long as you don't expect me to be all sympathetic towards your problems." Chris turned and faced what he knew would be there. It was Wesker.

"Christopher, aren't you happy to see me? I came all the way from the bottom of a darn VOLCANO for you, the very person who sent me there." Wesker's eyes flashed with anger.

"Wesker, what are you doing here? I thought we had a deal, you would leave me alone if I convinced others of your death."

"Yes, well you see, you didn't do a very good job of that. Did you know that right now the B.S.A.A. is scanning the bottom of that darn liquid rock pool, for anything that would indicate I was there?"

Chris winced, "Uhh, sorry about that, but what do you want me to do about it? You know as well as I do that if they already sent a team, there not going to call them back because I want them too."

"Fine, I understand that, but because of your little slip up, I'm going to be staying with you, at least until it blows over." That got Chris's attention, Wesker stay with him! No if the B.S.A.A. found out, he would probable be executed at the state for it!

"Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea, if people found out we would be screwed."

"Relax Christopher, I'll sneak in through the window, and just stay there, I won't leave obviously, I'll just hide there for a while. Plus, even if you didn't want me to stay, I don't think you could stop me."

Chris sighed in exasperation, he knew the blond was right, he couldn't make him leave, and he didn't want to become a prisoner in his own home, forced to hide the monster that was once his captain. "Fine you can stay, but only until this whole thing blows over."

Wesker nodded and then looked down. "Christopher, are you really going to eat that crap? It's disgusting."

Chris looked down at what he had absent mindedly thrown in his basket, chips, chocolate, ice-cream, and eggnog. Chris didn't remember grabbing any of it but now that he thought of it, it all sounded good. Wesker grabbed the basket from Chris, and headed to the fruit and vegetable area, mumbling something about how the food would kill Chris be for he did. Chris rolled his eyes.

_Great, not here for more than 5 minutes and he was already changing things around_, Chris rushed after Wesker. Rounding the corner, he almost burst into laughter. Wesker had a little girl holding on to his leg pleading for a quarter.

"Please, my mommy said no, but if you give me one, I'll be really happy, and I'll love you, and give you half of the candy. Please." Wesker looked at Chris and hissed. "Get this animal away from me. Now!"

Chris started to laugh, when Wesker began to shake his leg. "Aww Wesker, you don't like kids how disappointing."

Chris bent down and produced a quarter. "Ignore my friend, he's a mean guy, tell you what, I'll give you this quarter, and you can have all the candy and don't have to share with anyone. How's that sound?"

The little girl face burst out in a grin. "Thank you, bye Mr., and bye mean person."

Chris burst in to laughter when the little girl was out of ear shot, but stopped when Wesker punched him in the gut, Chris doubled over in pain. "What was that for?"

Wesker began to laugh. "Its funny when you get hurt, that's why."

Chris grit his teeth, he was stuck with the guy, but he did still have that gun, maybe when Wesker fell asleep… No he couldn't kill Wesker if he did, that secret of his would be released, and the whole world would probably try to kill him. Because of that stupid freak accident back at the Spencer mansion he had become infected, by that darn giant shark, and only Wesker knew about it.

"Christopher come here and pay for this food!" Wesker called from a check-out line. The burnet walked over.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Uhh… about $246." The girl behind the counter blushed. "Are you having a veggie party? Cause there's enough to feed all of Africa."

"Excuse me a moment." Chris grabbed Wesker's arm and pulled him away from the girl. "Wesker, why the hell do you need $246 in vegetables?"

"Well, the food you buy is disgusting, and I want you to keep your girlish figure." Wesker grinned mischievously, as he reached out and traced a line from Chris's cheek to his chin. Chris took a step back, glancing around. "Don't touch me again, please."

"Aww, Chris you know you like it." Wesker purred.

"No I don't." Chris glared at the man.

"That's so SEXY!" The girl at the counter gasp, staring between Chris and Wesker. Chris rolled his eyes as he handed the girl money, gathered up his 246 dollars in vegetables, and walked out the store without a backward glance.

"Chris, wait don't forget to unlock your window. See you very soon." Chris got in his car; the last thing he saw was Wesker's smiling face in his rear view mirror.

**Authors Note #2: Wow that was a long chapter. Sorry but I'm not very good at writing, or ending stories. I'm hoping to get better. Check out xXRhymeXx, she is way better at writing, and inspired me to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mistake

**Authors Note: I appreciate any reviews, enjoy the story!**

**Warning: Chris X Wesker pairing, very mild language. Don't like it don't read it.**

Chapter 2

Chris was lounging on his couch, when he heard Wesker crawl in though his window. "So, you finally made it, good. We need to talk, Wesker."

Wesker sighed as he walked into the room, and saw the made up couch Chris was lounging on. "Christopher, is this really necessary? I mean why do I have to sleep on the couch? You have a perfectly good bed in the other room we can share. If I remember correctly you always liked to cuddle, you also liked it when..."

"Shut up Wesker! You're sleeping on the couch and that's final!" Wesker narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Chris; maybe I misunderstood you but, was that an order? From you? Must I remind you who is in control, who has always been in control?" Wesker advanced toward Chris, and threw his body down on top of him, pinning him to the couch. Wesker leaned forward, and kissed Chris hard, there was no emotion or passion to the kiss, yet Chris still felt the familiar lust when ever Wesker touched him. Chris struggled, fighting his own body's immediate reaction, as well as Wesker.

_If I could just get him off, I could go to my room, lock the door, and forget anything that ever happened between Wesker and I_.

Wesker broke off the kiss with a faint smile on his lips, as he rolled to his feet he murmured to Chris, "Leave me, there are some things I would like to contemplate, and reflect on."

Chris got unsteadily to his feet, he had mixed emotions about Wesker, but he already knew that. Wesker had actually helped him when he got infected, in a way at least. Chris had been confused, and scared, sitting in a dark room alone that night at the Spencer Mansion, after he had been grazed with one of the shark's teeth, and been infected with its saliva. Wesker had shown up and calmly told him what was happening to him, and why. It didn't really help to know what Chris was turning into, what had helped Chris was hearing Wesker tell him, he would always be there if Chris needed him.

The burnet walked to his room, closing the door softly behind him. _What the hell did he kiss me for?_, Chris pondered as he took a quick shower and prepared for bed. The young man had always been attracted to the older man, but Wesker had never shown any signs of returning those feelings. As Chris passed by his bed room door he seriously considered locking the door, the burnet decided against that. If he locked the door Wesker would think of him as being a cowered, besides what's the worst that could happen?

…

Chris dreamed of Wesker that night, the older man was leaning over him in his bed.

"Christopher are you awake? I have a question." Chris smiled dreamily at the blond, as he wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck pulling Wesker into a sweet kiss. He wanted Wesker to hold him, Chris manage to wedge himself under the older man. Wesker broke off the kiss and looked at Chris with a puzzled expression on his face, the burnet tried to pull the blond into another kiss, however the other man refused to be rushed as he studied the burnets face, with his glowing golden red eyes. Finally he lowered his head to the younger mans lips, nudging his jaw apart; he slowly explored Chris's mouth. Chris moaned softly as Wesker nipped his lower lip, after a few more minuets, Chris broke the kiss gasping.

"Oh Christopher, did you like that?" Wesker purred into the burnets ear softly, Chris nodded.

"This is the best dream I've had in a while." Chris mumbled

Wesker froze. "What? What did you just say? Dream? Christopher you're not dreaming."

The burnet rolled his eyes, of course he was dreaming, why else would Wesker be in his room? Chris gasped as Wesker moved between his legs, slowly he slid Chris's boxers off, and threw them to the floor, his own soon followed. Wesker pulled Chris into another kiss; Wesker eventually replaced his tongue with three of his fingers. Stifling a moan as Chris swept his tongue over the digits, gently sucking, and moistening them. As Wesker withdrew them, a trail of saliva connected them to Chris. Wesker inserted the first digit into the younger man, and Chris froze at the pain. Dreams were not supposed to hurt physically in any way. "Uhh, Wesker am I really awake or were you screwing with me?"

Wesker cocked an eyebrow. "I dislike it when you make me repeat myself Christopher, as I said before, you are not dreaming."

Wesker inserted another finger into the younger man, Chris shifted uncomfortably as the blond began to scissor the younger man going deeper with each flex. Chris moaned as the older man hit that special spot. "Yeah that's the spot Wesker, please don't stop, I couldn't handle it if you stopped now."

"Don't worry Christopher; I have no intention of stopping." Chris wiggled his hips as Wesker continued to hit that special spot. Suddenly Wesker moved away from Chris, rolling back onto his knees, he reached over and pulled Chris to his knees with his hair, Chris grimaced in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Chris demanded

"Christopher, think of what I'm about to do. Now, think of how much pain you'll be in if my dry skin rubs against your all ready sensitive area." Wesker made complete sense, to himself. Chris couldn't be more confused, Wesker seeing the puzzled expression on the burnets face decided to show the younger man what he meant. Wesker opened the younger mans mouth, moving Chris's head lower, understanding and lust filled the younger mans gaze. The burnet was eager to comply with the older mans wishes, as he took Wesker into his mouth, he heard a faint groan, Chris began to suck, and tease Wesker with his tongue. When Wesker pulled Chris away from him, the burnet made a sound of protest. Wesker pushed Chris onto his back, and quickly surged into the younger man. Chris stiffened in a mixture of pain and pleasure, when Wesker found that sensitive spot in Chris, he began to pump the younger man in time with his thrusts. Chris was moaning, wiggling, and begging for more.

"Please… yes… WESKER!" Chris cried out as he spilled himself onto his stomach. Wesker pumped himself onto the younger man with a loud groan, the older man rolled off the bed, gathering Chris into his arms, he carried the burnet to the tub, laying him down in it.

"Clean your self up Christopher, you're a mess, then come back to bed." Wesker turned to leave the bathroom, if he had still been facing the younger he would have seen the big grin on Chris's face. _At least he cares enough to carry me to the bathroom before he gives me orders._

Chris cleaned himself up and wandered back to bed, Wesker was laying down with his back to the younger man. The burnet carefully wrapped his arms around the older man, to his immense relief Wesker did not pull away, he didn't turn towards him, but he did not pull away and to Chris that was all that mattered.

…

Chris sighed as he walked through his apartment door, the BSAA were grilling him hard. Even though Wesker 'died' in a volcano, they still expected to find some form of remains, because they hadn't found any yet they believed Wesker was still alive. Chris walked into his living room to find Wesker reclining on his couch, flipping through channels.

"Christopher, I realize your I.Q. is not as high as mine however I refuse to believe that you don't have a single educational program, on this device." Chris sighed.

"Wesker, usually I'm not home, so I don't really even know what's on there. Have you forgotten that I just spent the past six months of my life preparing, and going after you, in Africa no less?" Wesker shrugged, he finally stopped on the wrestling channel, casting a glance at Chris.

"Christopher, do you like watching sweaty guys roll on the floor together?" Chris blushed at the older mans taunting.

"Well at least I don't sneak into a half asleep mans room, and rape him!" Wesker raised an eye brow.

"Oh, you didn't seem to mind. By the way Christopher, I came into your room to ask you a question, do you own any water bottles? I refuse to drink your disgusting tap water." The burnets head shot up.

"What did you say? You came into my room and raped me all for water!" Chris sputtered out.

"No, I came into your room because I had a question, you raped me." Wesker grinned. "I don't mind though, feel free to do it again, as many time's as you want."

The younger man turned and walked out of his living room and into his bed room, he would take a shower and calm down. The burnet was mortified to find out the truth, that Wesker hadn't come into his room looking for sex, all he wanted was water…A F-ING BOTTLE OF DAM WATER! Chris slammed his fist into the wall; Wesker poked his head around the corner.

"Christopher, come now, do not take your anger out on the walls, it's your fault you know." Wesker walked back into the living room laughing, Chris glared in the other man's direction, and finally sighed, turning to the shower he pulled back the curtains. _Strange where's all my stuff?_ Chris walked over to his bathroom sink, opening up the cabinet he froze, rows and rows of hair gel lined the shelves, Chris stomped out into the living room.

"Wesker! Where the hell is my stuff? All I can find is hair gel!" The blond glanced at Chris with a bored expression on his face.

"You mean those disgusting products you use to clean your self with, I threw them out." Chris was furious, his face turned red as he asked the simplest question.

"Why?"

"Because Christopher, if were going to be sharing a bed I want you to be clean. Don't worry; I got you new things, there in that bag over there." Chris walked over to the bag and peered inside, the bag held three bottles of shampoo, two bottles of conditioner, and… oh drear gosh a small bottle of KY Gel. The burnet scooped up the bottle.

"What is this?" Wesker grinned

"Oh, did you want to test it out? I got it just for you." Chris turned and stomped into the shower, thinking of all the reasons why he couldn't turn Wesker into the BSAA.

**Author's Note:** Yeah another chapter finished! Sorry it took so long, I'm in the middle of a move to the bottom of the ocean, that's why I rushed to finish it. Read and Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

Authors Note: Ahhhh first fanfic EVER! Plz don't be harsh on me! But I do appreciate constructive criticism. Enjoy the story!

Warning: Chris X Wesker pairing. Very mild language.

Chapter 3

"Mr. Redfield, please try to understand. If there is any way that Albert Wesker is not dead we need to know about it, if he's alive then he will most likely go after you. After all you're the one that has a greater connection to him." Chris glared at the man across from him, the BSAA had been interviewing him everyday this week, Chris knew that they suspected he was holding back information on Wesker, but it was still irritating for him to have to roll out of bed every morning on his days off. He wouldn't mind except for the fact that Wesker was usually keeping him up late at night.

"I understand the risks, but I already told you everything that happened in Africa, there is no possibility that he is still alive in Africa." _HE'S ALIVE ON MY COUCH, AND USING ME AS HIS SLAVE!_ Chris screamed silently to himself, over the past two weeks the position of power had shifted. Chris himself began to think of the apartment as being Wesker's or theirs, instead of it being his. It upset him, but most of the time he didn't mind, the only time it bugged him was when Wesker ordered him around, or teased him mercilessly in some way.

"Mr. Redfield, we would like to bring you back next week for another session. If you could arrange an appointment with the secretary that would be mo-"

Chris shot to his feet. "No, no more appointments, I don't know anything."

The man narrowed his eyes; he reached over and picked up a manila envelope. "Would you like to tell us who's been living with you this past week Mr. Redfield?"

Chris froze. "What do you mean? No one's living with me."

"Is that so, than explain these." The man tossed a packet of photos at Chris. Chris picked them up, the first photo showed two people in shadow walking out of a grocery store, the next showed someone crawling through his bedroom window, the third showed Chris and Wesker standing on his apartment balcony, the photos progressively got more detailed and clearer. Chris looked at the last one and gasped, it was of Chris his eyes flashed red but he wasn't looking at the camera as to cause red eye, he was looking off to the side at Wesker smiling.

"Well, Mr. Redfield?" Chris looked up hopelessly what could he say? The pictures said everything for him. The man nodded, walking over to the wall, he pushed a button, Chris heard him talk into the PA system. "We have a situation; I need a SU team at agent Redfield's apartment immediately, Wesker has come back I repeat Albert Wesker has come back."

Turning to Chris, the man pulled out his gun and aimed it at him. "Don't worry Chris, you can still be considered innocent, just help us capture Wesker, tell us, does he have any weaknesses? Is there and lasting damage from his time in Africa?"

Chris looked up and the man held up the pictures and ripped them slowly in half, when Chris spoke his voice was as cold as ice. "I won't help you catch Wesker, he's different now, he just wants to disappear."

"No Mr. Redfield, he's not different, he can't change. You can help us or you can go to a holding cell, make your choice." Chris tilted his head to the side as if listening to music, breaking out in a grin he looked at the man.

"No."

Chris flipped the wooden desk, and turned toward the window without missing a beat he threw himself out the building. Chris groaned, no matter how many times he did this he never got used to throwing himself out a window, especially when the window was located on the 10th floor. Chris landed on the sidewalk in a crouch, turning he began to race back to his apartment, the SU had 5 minutes on him and even though he could run as fast as Wesker, trying to avoid hitting things in the New York streets was hard.

Wesker was waiting out side Chris's apartment door. "Here." Wesker tossed a small duffle bag to Chris, and turned heading down the stairs, the burnet followed. Wesker turned to Chris.

"What happened?"

"Uhh… Well apparently the BSAA was worried you would come back and try to kill me, so they had me under constant surveillance, the night at the grocery store, they saw you, and this whole past week they've been getting pictures." Wesker hummed in response, he appeared to be deep in thought at what Chris had just told him.

"Wesker?"

"Yes?"

They have a picture of my eyes flashing red." Wesker looked at Chris and paused at the bottom stairs, looking at Chris through his black shades, he frowned.

"I'm sorry Christopher, but you knew you wouldn't have been able to hide it forever. Chris looked at the older man and warily questioned.

"What was it like when the S.T.A.-, no the whole world turned against you?"

Wesker answered evenly without hesitation. "I was prepared for any outcome, when I betrayed the S.T.A.R.S.; I was not prepared for you to get infected, or for any of you to make it out alive. That's why I'm sorry for doing this, after everything else you've already gone through."

Chris looked at the blond. "What?"

Wesker pulled back his fist and punched the burnet hard enough to knock him out. "I'm sorry Christopher, but you can't know where were going yet?"

…

Chris's head throbbed as he opened his eyes; he was lying on a fluffy bed with a down comforter wrapped around him tightly, he looked around, the room was immaculate, and dark with big mahogany furniture, dark grey walls, a massive fireplace, and a fluffy brown rug on the floor. Chris swung his legs over the edge of the bed; he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and walked over to the door, opening it he nearly screamed. Sanding on either side of the door were two 'zombies', Chris slammed the door waiting for them to try to force there way in.

After a few minutes Chris peeked out the door and saw that they were just standing there like guarding. Unlike Wesker, the virus in Chris did not stop the 'zombies' from attacking him, the only way it affected him was the occasional flash of red in his eyes and an increase in speed and strength, due to his massive muscle growth people thought he took steroids, Chris went ahead and let people think that, besides it was easier than coming up with another excuse.

"Christopher, you're awake. Come here, don't worry the guards won't hurt you." Chris looked down the hall; Wesker was leaning against another doors frame wearing a pair of jeans minus a shirt, his muscles rippled as he shoved away from the wall.

"Wh-Where are we?" Chris asked ask he cautiously walked past the 'zombies', its not that he couldn't take them on, it's just that he preferred to keep from being bitten by something that looked so… gross. Wesker grinned at Chris.

"Well we needed somewhere to hide, so I brought us to my home."

Chris cocked an eyebrow. "Home? You have a home that the BSAA doesn't know about?"

Wesker looked at Chris. "Of course I have a home the BSAA doesn't know about. What? Do you think that just because I've been in Africa for a few months I would not have a home?"

The younger man shook his head slowly. "No, its not that it's just, I was wondering why you came to 'hide out' at my house when you have your own hide out."

A slight smile played on the blonds lips. "Oh, I guess I forgot about it, well no matter we got to renew our relationship, speaking of which…"

The blond man walked over to the brunet and crushed him to the wall, pressing his lips to Chris. The young man wrapped his arms around his X-captain, sliding his hands down he grinded himself against Wesker. The blond pulled away laughing.

"A little eager aren't we? You're not at all curious to know where we are, even a little."

Chris shook his head no as he pulled Wesker into another kiss. "As long as I'm with you, I couldn't care less."

The blond was pleased with that statement, pulling Chris past the 'zombies' he shut the door, and walked over to the bed. Chris had crawled to the center of the bed and was crouching there, looking at Wesker, Wesker was thrown off by the adoration in the burnets eyes, he didn't show it but he was still thrown off.

"I think I love you…" Chris whispered as the blond pushed him into the sheets.

Wesker looked up. "You think?"

Chris nodded as best he could with Wesker kissing him, Wesker broke the kiss of long enough to slid down the burnets body, taking his boxers with him. Grasping the younger man's member he drew little patterns on it with his finger, causing the younger man to begin to moan and wither in need.

"Wes-Wesker… I'm about to-"

"No your going to wait." Without a backward glance Wesker got up and walked off into a connecting room. Chris lifted his head. _What the f-?_ Wesker returned he was carrying a box, placing the box on the bedside table he returned to the bed.

"Wha-?" Wesker silenced Chris with another kiss, he roughly pulled Chris into a crushing embrace. Stroking Chris till he was about to come, he stopped again, he kept repeating this pattern.

"Sto- Stop being… a dam… tease." Wesker grinned, Chris cried out as Wesker entered him roughly, pushing past any resistance the younger man offered. Chris felt slight tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, Wesker was being unusually rough with him. That thought disappeared as soon as the blond hit 'the spot'. The burnet moaned in pleasure as the blond continued to slam into him, Chris cried out again as Wesker pumped him to completion, hitting a climax himself in the process. Both men shuddered, Wesker collapsed on Chris for a few minutes, before rolling to his feet and getting the burnet a washcloth, Chris quickly cleaned himself off. Chris raised himself up to a sitting position with a big grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about, Christopher?" Wesker tilted his head, watching the burnet.

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe latter we could, well you know, maybe we could jump on the bed…"

Wesker cocked an eyebrow. "You want to jump? On the bed?"

Chris nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We should try it, plus this bed is HUGE, it would be a lot of fun."

The blond looked at the burnet like he was crazy; causing the burnet to look down and blush, he felt like such a child, of course Wesker doesn't want to jump on a bed, cool, calculating Wesker, ruler of the 'underworld', as Chris sometimes put it.

"Okay. I will try it."

Chris's head shot up. "Re- Really? You'll try it?"

Wesker nodded as he hoped up onto the bed, and began to jump, Chris burst out laughing, Wesker jumping on a bed was defiantly a sight to behold. The burnet shrugged and stood up, and joined the blond in jumping, Chris was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath, as he fell over onto one of the sides of the bed, Wesker jumping one last time landed on the other side. Wesker began to nod his head.

"This was amusing, but it was more amusing watching you collapse in laughter." Wesker smiled slightly as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, he seemed to be deep in thought. Chris rolled over to face him.

"Wesker, how have you kept this place hidden for so long?"

"This is an underground compound, so it's rather easy." Wesker glanced at Chris and returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Christopher, do me a favor, don't explore to much, you can go on any floor in this house, just do not go to floor D, you don't want to know what's there."

Chris looked at Wesker and nodded. "I understand Wesker I wont go there if you don't want me to."

But really when did Chris ever listen to orders?

**Author's Note:** Umm… so yeah, this chapter was really cheesy, and I rushed(still unpacking my house) that's why a lot happened. I also writing the story with no real plot in mind, it all came to me randomly(thus the pictures and the whole knocking Chris out thing). Anyway, What do you think is on floor D? I have an idea, but if you have any suggestions that would be awesome, and Yeah, I know Wesker would never jump on a bed like a child(that's what he wants you to think), it's suppose to show how relaxed he is around Chris.

alexandra101- Thank you for reviewing, I'm not very good at the yaoi writing(I blush waaaay too much) but I am hoping to get better.

siberian74- I agree completely, Chris and Wesker are both super sexy, and we all know he loves it when Wesker give him attention. I'll try to write the next chapter ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4: The Children

Chapter 4

Chris was bored, there was really no other way to put it, he had already been here a week and he was ready to shoot himself just to have something to do. There was no T.V., computer, or radio, not to mention he had already explored the entire dam compound, and the land above it. Chris remembered his disappointment when he left the base, he had gone outside expecting a city, or some populated area, and instead all he found was a field… a dam field, with nothing for miles around. Chris was only really bored when Wesker left to floor D, and he usually stayed there for half the day. Chris considered going to floor D, but every time he started towards the elevator he found himself turning around.

When ever the burnet would ask Wesker about it all he would say was that Chris needed to respect his privacy. Chris was getting fed up with it all, that's why he was heading to floor D at that very moment. Hitting the button on the elevator, Chris tried to keep his nerves under control, praying Wesker wouldn't discover him the burnet stepped into the elevator, pushing down the D he waited tensely for the elevator doors to open. Chris felt a little bad about deceiving Wesker, but that thought vanished as the elevator slowed, stepping into a sterile, white hallway, with Florissant lighting, Chris glanced around. Seeing that the coast was clear, the burnet sprinted to the end of the hallway, stopping at the double doors.

_"Christopher, do me a favor, don't explore to much, you can go on any floor in this house, just do not go to floor D, you don't want to know what's there."_

It wasn't too late to turn back, but Chris felt that he had to do this, pushing the door open Chris stopped. The walls were lined with clear Plexiglas containers, each one was about the size of a small room, but what made Chris freeze was the fact that in each container was a child wearing stiff white clothing, they looked off, they were just sitting there. Each one's face was blank, Chris walked down to the last container, this one held to children, a boy and girl, both were blond and didn't seam to have expressions that were as blank as the rest of them. The boy's eye's focused on Chris, when he spoke it made Chris jump.

"You're not wearing white, are you one of the scientist's?"

Chris shook his head. "N-no, my name is Chris Redfield, who are you?"

A look of confusion flashed across the boys face. "I'm number 12, this is my sister number 13, why don't you have a number?"

Chris was feeling sick; all these children were being kept in cages like animals. _What the F is Wesker doing?_ Chris smiled weakly at the boy. "Don't you have a name?"

"The blond man says we don't need names, only ways to identify one child from the next, and numbers can be used for that."

"The blond man? Do you know his name? Does he have one?"

The boy, 12, nodded. "Yes, they call him Wesker."

"Do you know any of the other children's numbers? Where did you all come from?"

"The boy in the first cage is 1, then the girl in the second cage is 2, and it goes on from there. I don't know where everyone comes from, my sister and I came from…" 12 narrowed his eyes as if he were thinking extremely hard. "I-I'm sorry I don't remember."

Chris turned to the girl. "Does she?"

The girl looked at Chris with wide, scared, blue eyes; Chris knelt down till he was eye level to the girl, looking at her though the glass Chris gave her a smile, there was something oddly familiar about this girl.

"Do you remember where you were before this?"

The girl nodded. "I was with my mommy, don't you remember."

Chris looked at the girl's face, now he was defiantly confused. "Why would I remember where you were? Do I know you?"

The girl looked at Chris, and rolled her eyes. "You gave me a quarter so I could bye candy; you were with the mean man."

Chris stared at the girl in horror. No… NO! Chris couldn't believe it; this couldn't be the same girl from the grocery store. That girl had been bustling with energy, and confidence, this girl was somber, and had a weariness that seamed to reach into her bones, and besides the rolling of her eyes the only other emotion he had seen her show was fear. 12 stepped forward. "I remember! We were at the park with our parents! But then that guy walked up, he stabbed me with a needle. Then we woke up here."

"Do you know why they brought you all here?"

12 nodded. "Well sort of, after we got here they did a lot of test's, like how long you could run without stopping, and how much you can lift, till you cant move, or until you collapse, eye tests, and hearing tests. Then they made us take other tests in different subjects like, math, grammar, leadership, creativity, and motivation, and everyday they take us in and give us a role to play."

"A role to play? What does that mean?" Chris looked at the boy puzzled, and shocked at the things he was hearing.

"For example, yesterday I was a 22 year old boy who just moved to France and had to find a place to live and a job in less than 24 hours, and I'm only allowed to speak French."

Chris' brow furrowed. "So it's like there teaching you to be a spy?"

12 nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Chris looked around. "I'm going to try to get you out; do you know how to open the doors?"

12 opened his mouth as if to say something when…

"I told you, you wouldn't like what you found, Christopher. Why can't you listen to orders for once, instead of making things difficult for me?"

The burnet stood up slowly and turned to face the blond. "Tell me what's going on here, Wesker?"

The bond turned to one of the cages that contained a small boy who looked no older than 3. "Christopher did you ever find out how I came to be?"

"Yeah, you were part of 'Project W'."

"Yes, I know that." A growl had entered the older mans voice. "Do you know what happened in 'Project W'?"

Chris narrowed his eyes, where was he going with this? "Project W was authorized by Spencer; he had hundreds of children kidnapped, and raised them with the best education helping them to excel in whatever career they decided to pursue in life. Latter he injected them all with the Prototype virus, but you injected yourself in order to fake you own death, all the 'Weskers' died but you lived."

"Thank you for the explanation Christopher, even though it was rather long and unnecessary. You see, Spencer had a flaw in his plan; he was never going to be able to control the children, he was not able to control even one, he believed he was a good the withering old fool. I am a God and I can build a new race." Finally turning to Chris, Wesker gave him a smile. "You can join me Chris; we can rule this world together."

Chris backed away slowly, looking at Wesker with disbelief in his eyes. "W-What are you saying? I thought you gave this up, I thought you changed. Why? Why would you do this? To children no less."

"I have no great love for children, Christopher, besides why would I give up power? I already gave up my life, so I don't have anything to lose."

Chris looked up, anger in his eyes. "You did have something to lose, me. You've now lost me; I hope you're happy with that."

Wesker threw his head back and laughed. "I didn't lose you Christopher, I still have you."

Chris ran by Wesker. "Yes you have, just watch me leave."

"You'll find that the door that leads to the outside world is locked, along with all the other doors in this facility that lead out, it's too late for you to leave now Christopher."

Chris backed away slowly before turning and running for the elevators, slamming through the doors, sprinting to the end of the hall he stopped in front of the elevators. Pushing in the button, Chris gazed at the elevator doors, as a wave of shock hit the burnet, on the doors was the BSAA emblem. Not believing what he was seeing he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull, his last thought before he hit the ground was _what the hell is going on here?_

**Author's Note:** And that's a wrap. So yes the BSAA is working with Wesker but not for the reason you think, I'll let you think about that for a while. Anyway, I'm back in school now, so I won't be uploading chapters as fast as I have been, because of homework. Good news though thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so I'll work on chapter 5 then.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cure

Warning: None really.

Chapter 5

Chris cursed the world and whoever decided that he needed to be knocked out on a daily basis, at least, he was cursing, until he remembered the events that led up to him being knocked out. _Dam it! What the hells going on around here? First Wesker experimenting on children, then the BSAA symbol_. Chris opened his eyes slowly and looked around, instead of being in one of the bedrooms this compound has to offer, he found himself lying on a cot, he was in one of the clear glass cases, and wearing a crisp white uniform. Chris began to pound on the wall, screaming.

"WESKER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Relax Christopher, I'm right here, there's really no need for you to yell." The blond spoke casually as he strode into the room.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is the BSAA symbol on the door? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Chris was filled with rage as the blond flashed him a brief smile, how could the sick man smile while he experiments on children?

"Why Christopher, your so mad. Its all for you, so you should be thanking me and the BSAA. We've sacrificed so much for you, morals, wants, a mutual grudge… And it's all for you."

Chris flew at the glass. "FOR ME! None of it's for me you sick pervert! Its all for you and your disgusting desires. Go on; tell me what you said to the BSAA to get them to help you."

Wesker shook his head. "I told them the truth, trying to keep them from telling you was the hard part."

"Bull, they would never help you if they knew your true motive!"

Wesker tilted his head to the side. "And what do you believe is my true motive?"

Chris spat the words out. "To create a new race of superior humans, and you'll be there God."

"I suppose that is what I told you is it not." The older man mumbled to himself as he turned and walked to the door, turning to Chris he spoke loud and clear. "I'm sending in a nurse to check on you, you've suffered quite a few blows to the head recently. Please do not hurt her, she's rather elderly."

Chris slammed his fist into the wall, aggravated that he didn't know what was going on. The BSAA had spent millions to make sure Wesker was dead, why would they do something like that if they had been aware that he was alive. Besides all that, Wesker was trying to create a new race of humans using children; the BSAA would never help him accomplish that goal without some serious reason. Further more, Chris was one of the higher ups in the company he would have had to approve something like working with Wesker. Chris leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, he didn't know what to think anymore, if he couldn't trust the BSAA then who could he trust? _Claire!_ He could trust Claire, Chris's thoughts turned to his younger sister, he had mixed feelings when it came to Claire, guilt, happiness, regret, and longing for a time before all this, before the BSAA, STARS, Air force, before there parents died, wrapped up in his thoughts so deeply Chris didn't here the woman walk in.

"Are you done wallowing in your misery?" The woman looked about 80, but was probably 50 or 60; she had a commanding air about her. Her voice was crisp and cool, Chris was terrified of her, she reminded him of a drill sergeant. The first thought that came to Chris's mind was 'don't show fear'.

"I wasn't wallowing in misery, I was thinking about my little sister, and who are you? Why are you here?"

The lady walked over to a pin pad on the wall, she quickly entered a code causing a door in the side of the case to slide open. "I am Angela, and I am here to asses you."

"Asses me? On what?" Chris walked through the door in his case

"Everything Mr. Wesker wants you tested on, now take off your clothes."

Chris's head shot up. "What? Why?"

"You ask too many questions, just do it."

"No." Chris gritted out.

"I'm going to call Mr. Wesker." Angela spoke in a threatening tone.

"So I'm not afraid of him."

"He'll knock you out."

"Cause he hasn't done that a million times before." Chris had already come to the conclusion that he would give the blond a piece of his mind.

"Christopher, could I entreat you to take you cloths off if I made it more interesting?"

Chris whirled at the older mans voice. "YOU SON OF A WHORE! I wasn't done talking to you, next time you decide to feed me a pack of lies at least have the decency to answer a few of my questions before you go walking out. By the way, don't you _ever_ knock me out again; if you're too much of a dam coward to face me when I'm awake just admit it."

Wesker didn't reply immediately, refusing to lower himself to the burnets taunting, pulling out a stack of cards, he took a seat at a table in the corner of the room, he began to deal two sets. "Come Christopher; let's play a quick game of cards."

"Cards? What game? I bet I can beat you at poker." Chris smirked, his anger quickly forgotten as he thought of how he could humiliate the blond. He was the best card player around, and Wesker didn't strike him as a card person.

Wesker looked up. "The only problem with playing poker is that you need something to gamble with. Don't forget, you don't have any money… I suppose you could play with your clothes, you'll need to take them off eventually, not to mention that it would make the game very… interesting."

Chris laughed out load. "Very funny Wesker, but if we do play strip poker you'll be the one sitting in the nude."

"We shall see, Christopher, we shall see…"

…

All his clothes, he had lost all his f-ing clothes to the dam smirking blond. "Well Christopher I think I won this time, wouldn't you say."

"Shut-up Wesker no one gives a crap." The burnet snapped as he stood, walking over to his clothes he muttered under his breath about how the blond cheated. Scoping up his boxers the blond's voice stopped him from puling them on.

"Christopher, when did you start mumbling? You shouldn't do it, its irritating, don't you dare put those clothes on."

The burnet turned. "Why not? I want to get dressed."

"I didn't whip your butt in poker just to have you get dressed again, I need to run tests on you, let's do them now."

"Wesker, I'm not going to do any tests. I'm not your pet lab rat who you can run tests on whenever you feel like it; I'm your equal in every way."

"Christopher you will never be my equal, I will always be a step ahead of you." The blond man flashed the burnet a grin. "You could say that this game is the story of our lives, I'm always winning."

Chris stormed over to Wesker and swung a fist at him; the older man easily dodged and countered his attack with a punch to the stomach. Chris doubled over in pain, _that's it the fates hated him_. Wesker beckoned Chris to follow him through a door, reluctantly the burnet fallowed him. As they passed through the door way the burnet paused, each wall had an individual screen, the room was filled with metal tables, tubes, monitors, and lots of needles… everywhere.

"Christopher, over here, we need to take your measurements." Chris looked over to where Wesker's voice was emanating from. The blond was holding a measuring tape; there was also a scale next to him.

"Step onto the scale." The burnet did as he was told, he honestly didn't feel like fighting any more he just didn't see the point in it, why fight when you always lost? "160Ibs. hmm you've lost weight, ok get off, over here. Height, still the same, let me take some blood then you're done. You haven't changed at all Christopher."

"I guess that's a good thing? Look Wesker why are you running tests on me? There really is no point."

"But there is Christopher, you just don't know it. Would you like me to send you home? I can get you there before the end of the day; I don't need you anymore since I'm done with the tests." Chris opened him mouth to ask what the hell Wesker meant by there being a reason for testing the children, and shut it. _Wesker could send him home?_ But, he didn't really have a home to return to, after all the BSAA was hunting him down, which probably meant his family was aware of the situation.

"I don't really have a home to go back to do I? I mean the BSAA know about me now, so I can't go back."

The blond shook his head "That's not true Christopher, think the BSAA symbol was on the door how do you know they wont just take you back?"

Chris narrowed his eyes deep in thought, he didn't realize Wesker was moving towards him till he grabbed his arm, holding it still as he inserted a needle into it, emptying its red sludge-like contents into the burnet he withdrew it. "What the hell did you just shoot me up with?"

"I injected you with a cure Christopher. It should get rid of the virus in you." Looking away the blond busied himself with the disposal of the needle. "I- I may not have been the most loyal captain, but I suppose I owe it to you to make your life a little better, you won't see me again Christopher, good bye."

Turning towards the door the blond sprinted away turning into a blur, within a second he was gone. Chris tried to run after him but he was feeling extremely tiered and weak, he tried to fight as a black wave of sleep washed over him.

_Well, at least I didn't get punched this time._

**Author's Note:** *gasp* It's been so long since I updated, sorry I was busy with family being in town and a game I finally got in the mail. Turkey is the most delicious food on earth! Just saying, besides that, this is not the last chapter at all, I have way to many things I have to inform you all on, like what the hell children have to do with anything, and where Wesker got a cure from? Oh and how is the BSAA involved? Sorry for the lack of sexiness, I'll try to add more next time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Desision

Chapter 6

"So you didn't really ask me to come with you to the mall to go shopping, did you?"

Chris raised his eyes to his sister, she looked at him with a worried expression, she was always way to perceptive when it came to Chris's emotions. No he had not asked Claire to the mall with him to shop, he asked her to go because he needed to come clean and tell her how he felt about Wesker, how he really felt.

"Claire, promise me you won't yell."

"Why would I yell?"

"Just promise me."

"Okay."

"I think I should start from a few weeks ago, I ran into Wesker at the grocery store, he had to hide out at my house, then we had to run from the BSAA. Wesker knocked me out and took me to a secret compound were I found out he was testing on children. He injected me with a vaccine and I woke up in my bed. Oh, by the way, I have had the T-virus since the Spencer Mansion. I also slept with Wesker on occasion…" Chris looked at Claire before continuing, "I- I also saw the BSAA emblem on one of the compound doors."

Claire's expression was blank, "I know."

"What?"

"I said 'I know'."

Chris stared at his sister before erupting.

"YOU KNOW!"

"Chris keep your voice down, I've known for a while, since the Spencer Mansion, I noticed a flash of red in your eyes when you talked about Wesker, you also didn't have the right reaction to his betrayal. I basically figured it out after a few months, it was confirmed when we met up with Wesker on occasion." Claire looked at her brother with pity in her eyes. No, Chris couldn't stand that look, Chris got up and walked off he needed some time alone then he would feel better. A flash of blond caught his eye turning his head he saw a head full of blond hair.

_Wesker…_

No not Wesker, just some wannabe…

…

Wesker went through his days as if nothing had changed, he didn't really need Chris; the burnet had only been his plaything a temporary form of enjoyment. He loved watching Chris' devastated expressions whenever he 'betrayed' him, personally he couldn't have cared less about Christopher's condition, or making his life better he was trying to figure out if there was a cure for his condition, not that he would ever use it, it was just nice to have a choice. Looking in a mirror he formed his face into a mask of uncertainty.

_Show time…_

…

Chris stared at the blond standing randomly in his living room.

"Wesker? What are you doing here?"

"I- I just came to see if the vaccine worked. And if you were still alive-"

Chris cut the blond off by throwing himself at him. "Don't leave me please, just don't." Chris began to push the blond toward the bed room door.

"I'll do anything just don't leave me." Wesker looked into Chris' eyes; they were flashing between red and brown.

_The vaccine didn't work…_

Wesker ran his hand through the burnets hair, loving the silky feel of it, smirking the blond responded to the burnets demands the way he wanted him to.

_I might as well humor him for a while…_

"I won't leave you Christopher."

Chris leaned up and kissed the blonds chin, "I missed you, and everywhere I looked I kept hoping to see you. D-did you miss me?"

"A bit, I missed my plaything. You did prove to be entertaining, and I got a little bored." It pleased him that Chris was so desperate for his affection.

Tilting the burnets head back he kissed him deeply, invading his mouth till the burnet was gasping for air, the blond left a trail of kisses along the burnets chin. Pulling Chris closer with a bruising force he nipped the burnets ear.

"B-bedroom…" The younger man gasped.

Wesker picked Chris up and walked over to the bedroom tossing the burnet onto the bed he just stared at the burnet for a few moments, a strange feeling creeping up on him…

_What is this…? Remorse, guilt, hate… Do I hate Chris? No not hate… envy. Envy! Why would I envy this pathetic boy?_

Wesker was puzzled about this new development, why would he envy Chris? Chris didn't have anything Wesker wanted, all he did was live his simple little life, he never changed because in his mind he was happy with being simple.

_But you wish you could be like that don't you? You wish you could be surrounded with your little family, in familiar surroundings, working with people who actually liked you instead of fearing you._

So yes, Wesker supposed he did envy Chris a little but not enough to leave behind his goal, just then an idea dawned on him, he could try it maybe he would enjoy it for a time, just stay with Chris for a while, relax like a vacation.

…

_3 years latter…_

"Wesker where is the ski gear we got to go now!"

"Christopher, don't take that tone with me! I already loaded the ski gear into the car, now come on we have to go as you just stated."

The two med raced to the car, they were already late for Chris' family reunion at a ski resort in the mountains, it had taken a year or two to convince everyone that Wesker was good then another few months to get everyone to accept the fact that Chris and him were partners but they had done it, Chris' family turned out to be rather supportive. Chris knew Wesker only had planed this time to be temporary but Chris could see that over time Wesker had stopped looking at things to be temporary.

_Maybe it was that first gray hair…_

Chris grinned happily for the first time in a while.


End file.
